


Frostbite

by eodigayo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Twilight Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eodigayo/pseuds/eodigayo
Summary: About three things Ten is absolutely positive about: First, Johnny is a vampire. Second, he is visually hot, even though he is physically cold. And third, Tenmiiighthave developed a biting kink because of him.





	Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc we’re all stressed and we just need to laugh

“I think Johnny Seo’s a vampire.” That's the first thing Ten says on this fine Thursday morning.

Taeyong stares at him, muses _it’s too early for this bullshit_ , before responding: “He’s not a vampire. He's just emo.”

“No, no, hear me out.” Ten drops his backpack down and plops into the seat beside his two—and only two—friends. “I did some investigating. Okay, so. _First_ , he’s tall, attractive, and really pale. Those are like, trademark qualities for a vampire—stop laughing, Yuta—but yes, you heard me. Have you ever seen a short, ugly vampire? No? Exactly. _Second_ , he’s super broody and weird. I saw him sadly glaring— _stop laughing, Yuta, let me finish—_ at some red velvet cheesecake the other day, almost like he didn’t recognize it because _hello_ , red velvet cheesecake is a 21st century invention. _Third_ \- he’s got this gorgeous English accent—”

“American,” Taeyong corrects, still looking like he’d much rather be shot in the foot than hear the rest of this conversation out.

“Right. _American_ accent. It’s as if he lived there for _centuries_ —”

“Dude, he’s from Chicago.”

Ten gives Yuta a pointed look. “ _Fourth_ -”

“His name is literally the most basic western name ever.”

“ _Fourth_ -”

“Are we not going to address this fatal flaw in your argument? Taeyong, help me out here.”

“ _Fourth_ -” Ten huffs a final time, eyes narrowing at the devil himself. “He’s afraid of the sun. Don’t believe me?” He gestures out the window, and in that exact moment, the object of their discussion walks across the courtyard with an umbrella over his head. It’s sunny outside.

“Okay, I admit. That’s a little weird.” Yuta cranes his neck for a better look. Yep, it’s definitely Johnny Seo with an umbrella opened on a cloudless day.

Taeyong, the ever sensible man, resists the temptation to roll his eyes. He may be sensible, but he’s not _rude_. “My mom does that to protect her skin. She’s as pale as him.”

“Sorry to break it to you like this, buddy, but your mom may be a vampire.”

“ _Yuta_ —”

“Kidding, kidding.” Yuta peers over to Ten, whose eyes are now glued to the front of the classroom. Naturally, his gaze follows.

There’s Johnny.

“Guys.” Ten reaches up and tugs on Taeyong’s sleeve to get his attention. Once the three pairs of eyes are on the tall, brooding figure, he asks, “How long does it take you to walk here from the courtyard?”

“Five minutes?”

“Yeah, about five.”

They look each other, brow furrowed.

“It hasn’t been five minutes, right?”

Eyes going wide, the three turn back to look at Johnny, who has now settled down in the second row.

“I think . . we just found ourselves a vampire.”

 

—

 

“Dude, you gotta be less obvious. The Mean Guys in your stats class already think you’re a vampire.”

“But I am.”

What follows is _the_ loudest shush Johnny has ever heard in his entire life. Its perpetrator? The one and only Mark Lee.

“You don’t have to be so open about it,” Mark hisses, eyes darting around the student lounge. “We’re trying to keep a low profile here. Speaking of which— _gimme that_.” He reaches over and snatches the umbrella right out of Johnny’s hand.

“Hey, give it back. My master gave that to me.”

Mark doesn’t know whether he should throw the umbrella away or throw it in his friend’s face. The latter option sounds _very tempting_ , though. “Your _maker_. Johnny, oh my god. She’s your _maker_ , not your master.”

“Same thing.”

“ _No_ , it’s not.”

“Okay, whatever. Can I have my umbrella back? I’ll burn without it.”

Mark stares at him. Really stares at him. “You . . Hyuna didn’t give you the rundown of being one of us, did she?”

It’s Johnny’s turn to stare. “No. She assigned you to look after me, remember?”

And at _that_ , Mark smacks himself in the forehead. _Of course_ , Hyuna didn’t tell Johnny anything. She didn’t even tell _him_ anything. Hell, she let him sizzle in the sun a few times before Jaehyun came along. “ _Dracs_.”

“Excuse me?”

“ _Dracs_ ,” Mark wheezes. “It’s like the English expression _drat_ , but we changed it to pay respects to our elder Dracula—y’know what, never mind. That’s not important information. What you need is _this_.” He fishes out a small plastic tube bottle and hands it over.

For a moment, Johnny examines the item. It looks . . like a regular sunscreen container, just with a weird name. “Amy Lee’s Anti-Sizzling Cream?”

“Listen, she has a monopoly in our community, so we just have to suck it up. No pun intended.”

“So it’s . . sunscreen.”

“Yep. SPF 50, PA++++. The most important part is that it’s a physical sunscreen, so it creates a barrier between your skin and the sun. Its formula is slightly different from human sunscreen, though, so don’t run off to 7-11 just yet. Actually, here. You can have this one. I have a new shipment coming in tomorrow.”

Under Mark’s meddlesome gaze, Johnny tests out the anti-sizzling cream on the back of his hand. _Huh_. Feels like normal sunscreen. Guess Amy Lee's ripping off the entire vampire community.

“It feels nice.”

“Doesn’t it? Just make sure you re-apply it every two hours, and don’t worry about slathering it on in public. This is Korea. We worship sunscreen.”

“Okay, got it. Uh, thanks?”

Mark beams. “Not at all. Just remember to stay quiet about all of this. And keep away from the Mean Guys—Ten, Taeyong, Yuta. Not that they’re mean—they’re very nice people, I don’t know why they chose that squad name—but yeah. Just avoid them, ‘cause they suspect that you’re a . . _y’know_.”

“I’ll just go tell them that I’m _not_ a . . _y'know_.”

“Don’t.”

 _Too bad_ , Johnny has already made up his mind.

“Anyway, I gotta get to class. Put on that sunscreen, keep your mouth shut, and for fuck’s sake, stop buying red velvet cheesecake that you can’t eat.” With that said, Mark stands up, grabs his bag, and moves towards the exit while waving goodbye with Johnny’s umbrella. Not ten seconds later, he pokes his head back in. “By the way, the sunscreen might make you sparkle a bit. Just ignore it.” And then he’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't take this fic too seriously kdjfjfk omg
> 
> also 127JSEO @ twt for a fake engaged au :3c


End file.
